The invention concerns a drawer with drawer side slide and drawer bottom, and particularly a drawer side slide with a fastening device for mounting a drawer bottom.
A drawer of the indicated type is made known by the same applicant with the previous patent document DE 91 13 006 U1. By this known directive, upwardly directed tabs are pressed out from the material of the horizontal support shanks of the drawer side slides and are engaged in a corresponding groove on the underside of the drawer bottom. Thereby, the drawer bottom mounts firmly and securely on the support shanks.
The usage of these tabs, however, indicates that the fit in the drawer bottom is capable of being improved because these tabs are formed without grips and a barbed type anchor in the drawer bottom is therefore not guaranteed. Moreover, the drawer bottom must be provided with the aforementioned groove which supposes increased production expenditures.